mushibugyofandomcom-20200223-history
Manako
Manako is a member of the Mushikari. Appearance Manako appearances to be a tall with long white hair and black eyes. Also wearing a white robe and the black layer in the inside. Personality Manako is shown to be a lazy and laid-back person, complaining that he is tired. Manako is dissatisfied with this world and believes it to be crazy. That is why he wants to find peace as quickly as possible. History It is unknown how or what reason, Manako join the Mushikari. Plot Manako is one of the Insect hunters sent to prevent the Magistrate patrol from protecting the Mushibugyo. Manako sits on a wooden plank in the middle of the ocean to prevent the Magistrate patrol from landing on Hachijo island. He accomplishes this by Slicing the boat into pieces causing a majority of the patrol members unable to fight. Mugai instantly fights Manako causing the City patrol to be in shock because Manako is on the same skill level as Mugai. When Manako introduces himself as an Insect hunter Koikawa fills with rage and attacks Manako. Manako is surprised about the attack and hopes Koikawa will kill him. Koikawa's and Manako's fight is interrupted when Shirisagaki fires his gun. Manako tells Shirisagaki he missed but Shirisagaki says he did not. In fact he hit the switch to activate the cannons which fires at Manako. After the explosion from the cannon clears, Manako is seen drenched in his own blood, hanging from the ship. At this point the Anime and Manga differ. In the Anime, Koikawa attacks Manako and kills him before he can recover. In the Manga, it is Shirasagaki who attacks him, landing a brutal slash across the chest with one of his bladed fans and defeating him, however he survives the battle. Equipment/Abilities Manako is among the most skilled characters in the series, being at least as skilled as his fellow Mushikari, and possibly even more so; several mushikari worked together fighting Mugai to a stalemate on Hachijo island, while Manako did the same single-handedly. He also effortlessly held off Shirasagaki, and blocked one of Koikawa's attacks with only the bamboo handle of his weapon. Manako wields a segmented bamboo pole with a scythe-like blade on both ends, which is slightly longer than he is tall. The segments can be disconnected in order to to swing the bladed ends by a rope, which is normally concealed within the pole itself, for long range attacks. Manako's ranged attacks are strong enough to cleanly cut a wooden ship to pieces in an instant. He has also used the weapon by disconnecting it and holding a blade in each hand by only the segment it is attached to, while allowing the rest of the segments to hang loosely. Manako uses this configuration at close range. Manako also demonstrated a considerable level of mobility by dodging a surprise attack from behind by Mugai, which he only noticed when Mugai had already begun to swing his blade. Battles/Events Hachijo Island Relationships Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mushikari